


Different Directions

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma begrudgingly plays knight in shining armor for Shori. (onesided Shori/Fuma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Directions

When he hears the screaming and trampling of feet coming closer, Fuma automatically pulls his cap down further into his face and slouches, making himself melt into the crowd. The screaming gets louder and as a couple of girls run past him, towards where a gaggle of people is quickly accumulating, he exhales.

But as he continues walking, congratulating himself on a disguise well-made and wishing the poor soul who wasn’t as successful luck, he still slows down a little to see who they caught. They’re close to the agency and it could be anyone from a popular Junior to a Senpai who thought it safe to come here without his manager.

It’s hard to catch even a glimpse of whoever is cornered on the other side of the street, too many bodies obstructing his view. It’s only about fifteen people for now, but they’re making noise for fifty and quickly attracting others. Finally, he catches a glimpse of a sparkly t-shirt and his heart sinks, because he’s seen that exact shirt during practice countless times.

Darting quick glances left and right to make sure no one is watching him, he ducks to catch a glimpse of a face, just to make 100 percent sure and – yes. Cornered in the middle of a busy street by screaming girls around his own age and looking completely panicked, is Shori.

Fuma sighs inwardly and takes another glance around. Most people he could count on to get out of a mess like this themselves, but he’s reluctant to leave Shori there by himself, even if it’s only a couple hundred meters till the safety of the agency and its security personal. If he wants to help, though, he has to be quick.

Taking a deep breath and pulling his cap impossibly deeper, he calmly walks towards the crowd, head down. Then, just as he reaches the furthest person, he surges in. It’s a matter of seconds where he pushes and shoves his way through, hoping that no one recognizes him, because Kento is sure to get angry with him if he hears about fans’ complaints about Fuma manhandling them. Someone forcefully shoves back and he almost falls, but catches himself at the last moment to take the last step forward and grab Shori’s wrist.

Shori looks like he’s about to burst into tears when his eyes land on his newest ‘attacker’ – only to widen when Fuma lifts his head, just enough to allow the younger boy to see his face. There’s some sort of unspoken agreement right then and there as they both nod and then Fuma dashes back through the crowd, pulling Shori along behind him.

It takes the crowd a moment to realize what’s happening and it’s just long enough to give them a tiny head start. He can hear the trampling of feet behind them again and picks up his speed, glancing back to see if Shori can keep up. Probably owing to the fact that he’s trained for a marathon in the past, Shori can. He’s holding onto Fuma’s hand for dear life, eyes on Fuma instead of where they’re running, trusting him blindly.

Somehow, they make it to the grounds and thankfully, the guards see them coming and act quickly; stepping out to wave the running idols in and shielding them the second they’re past. They don’t slow down just yet, though. Through the glass doors and into the building, down hallways and up the stairs; they only stop after they reach their own green room.

Without a word, they collapse to the floor the second the door closes behind them, panting and gasping for air. Fuma grudgingly notices that Shori actually appears less winded than him.

“You okay?” he finally manages between two gasps.

Shori nods, letting his eyes fall closed and his head connect with the floor. A few minutes pass where they lie there, unable to move even the small distance towards the sofa or just get up again. Fuma glances over again when Shori squeezes his hand, making him aware of the fact that neither of them has let go yet. Shori squeezes again and Fuma’s eyes travel up from their fingers towards Shori’s face; flushed from running and a little sweaty, but smiling and his eyes glowing.

“Thank you,” he says, voice as small as it used to be when they first became a group.

It makes Fuma anxious, for some reason, but also feeling like he needs to reassure the younger boy. So he grins back at him, squeezing his fingers just as tightly.

Shori opens his mouth, expression turning serious. “Fuma-kun-”

“What are you two doing on the floor?”

Fuma cranes his head to find Kento standing over them, door knob still in hand and frowning down from behind his glasses.

“Intergroup-bonding,” Fuma says without missing a beat, and finally gets back to his feet. “Did you get here okay? There was a gaggle of fans just outside.”

He doesn’t look at Shori as his hand slips free, finally getting back to his feet.

Kento shakes his head. “I got picked up by our Manager today, so I came through the garage. Did you get into trouble?”

Fuma doesn’t look at Shori, so he doesn’t notice when the younger boy’s smile vanishes from his face as he looks at his empty hand.

“Just a little, no reason to worry.”

He doesn’t look at Shori, because he’s already watching Kento.

“Nothing happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/77004.html)


End file.
